When Annabeth's Angry
by Wake Up Dreaming
Summary: Annabeth is livid, and for once it's not at Percy. But he's still the only person who can solve it. Shameless smut. Percabeth. Some Son of Neptune spoilers  I think? . Rated M for a reason.


_A/N: Well howdy there again. Guess who just finished Son of Neptune! THIS GIRL! Guess who required Percabeth-on-the-Argo-II smut and couldn't find it. THIS GIRL! So I just had to write it. I love all of you. Total PWP by the way. I don't even know what my brain is doing._

_SPOILERS (sort of?) FOR SON OF NEPTUNE._

_Read, review, enjoy : )_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill her," Annabeth said, storming into the kitchen of the Argo II and slamming the door shut. "I'm going to kill her," Annabeth looked around, "violently," she grasped the first thing she saw on the table, "with spoons."<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Percy, sitting up from where he was eating his late night snack of peanut butter and jelly. "Who do you hate? And please," he reached towards her hand, "put down the silverware, Annabeth."

She shoved it so hard into the kitchen table that it stuck there. Percy stared. "Uh…"

"Are you going to be a part of this or not?" Annabeth asked, leaning over him and grabbing a handful of his shirt. "Because I'm fucking livid right now and you know what that means."

Percy sat up straight, and so did another part of his body. "Are you…What?"

She tightened the grip she had on his shirt and pulled him up out of his chair towards her. "You know what."

Percy swallowed roughly and kicked the door shut. "Guh."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, the angry fire still burning, and shoved him against the kitchen table. Hard. He almost winced.

"One of these days," she said, pulling his shirt up over his head, "you're going to learn to just go with it and take off your clothes whenever I'm mad."

"So let me get this straight," he said, choking a little on his words as Annabeth roughly palmed him through his jeans and attached her mouth to his neck. "I'm getting angry hate sex," he started breathing shallowly, "and I didn't even do anything?"

"Shut up and get naked," was all he got in response.

"Yes," he breathed. Best day ever, he thought. He started fumbling with his belt, but apparently Annabeth was getting impatient. She batted his hands out of the way and took control, making simple work of his belt and jeans, shoving them down his legs. He kicked them off and pulled her close to him, brushing his hand against the side of her cheek.

"I love you," he said quietly, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Annabeth wasn't having any of that. She pulled him down to her and pressed their mouths together in a heated, open mouthed kissed that was all anger and frustration.

"None of the cutesy stuff," she muttered. Percy raised an eyebrow, fighting back a grin. Annabeth was doing the same. "But, yes, I love you too. You big idiot. However, this is supposed to be angry sex and I'm supposed to pretend that I'm mad at you right now."

"You want angry?" he said. "Fine." He grabbed her hips, hard, picked her up, and set her down on the table. He pulled her orange shirt off and tossed it somewhere near the pans. He'd take care of it later when he wasn't being completely distracted by Annabeth's hand in his hair.

He kissed her hard and strong as he unclasped her bra. Mentally patting himself on the back for being able to do that without fumbling, he pulled the straps down her arms and brushed his hands over the soft skin of her ribs.

"Come on," she said, breathless once he reached for her breast and ran his thumb over the nipple, "you gonna tease or do something about this?"

He grinned and pushed her down on the table, running his hands down her bare sides to watch her shiver until he reached the top of her jeans. He leaned over her. "I'm going to tease until you use bad grammar again," he said, kissing down the center of her breasts, carefully avoiding touching her anywhere she wanted it.

"Nngh," Annabeth said as Percy rubbed a finger around her breast.

"Exactly," murmured Percy. He tapped lightly on her hips so she would lift them, and he slid her jeans off and dropped them in a pile near his on the floor.

For a brief second he did nothing – just let her lie there, waiting.

After maybe ten seconds, she broke. "Percy are you serious right now?" she asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"Just be patient, Wise Girl," he said, pressing lightly on her stomach so she would lie back down. Another eyeroll, but she did as he said.

"I don't want to be patient," she grumbled.

"Fine then," said Percy, avoiding eye contact. "Then this is all you get." He danced his fingertips across her soft skin, pointedly avoiding anything she specifically wanted.

"Fuck you, Percy Jackson," she said, bucking her hips slightly as his breath ghosted over her hot center, "fuck – OH, I don't…Can't…FUCK."

That ended Percy's resolve. He couldn't get enough of it when Annabeth completely lost control, when she was the one swearing all over the place even though she claimed it was "uncouth" and "distasteful." Sometimes he could get her to the point of just losing it. "Love it when you swear like that," whispered Percy, sliding one finger into Annabeth's slick folds, grinning wider as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing stuttered. "Yeah," he said, "God you're so beautiful, baby."

"Don't call me baby," said Annabeth, the angry tone coming back.

"Why not?" Percy asked, adding another finger and twisting them up just so.

Annabeth's response was a string of useless syllables.

"That's what I thought." Percy lifted Annabeth up and pulled her flush against him. "Wanna try that again?"

"Just fuck me already," Annabeth growled into his ear.

Percy thrust up into her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved the way her legs wrapped just right around him, pulling him in just close enough to feel every one of her curves.

"Fuck," Annabeth whispered, "oh, gods, I missed you."

"We did this two days ago," Percy said, bucking his hips again to hear that perfect gasp.

"Don't care," she mumbled, "love you so much."

Percy picked her up and turned the two of them around so she was pressed against the wall. Their lips were close but not quite kissing, just gasping into each other.

"Love you too," he said, feeling the tight coiling in his belly. "Fuck, Annabeth, you're so…So…"

"Who's lost the ability to speak now?" Annabeth said, the haughty tone back in her voice. Percy would simply have to fix that.

Still thrusting into Annabeth lightly, he reached a hand between the two of them, searching for the bundle of nerves that would always send her over the edge.

Annabeth let out a strangled gasp and threw her head against the wall.

"Whoa," he said, almost chuckling, "careful, babe, I don't want to drop you."

"Stop calling me babe!" she gasped out. He grazed over her again and she let out a shuddering moan. "Okay fine you can call me baby just don't stop doing that gods you're such a moron." Every word was chased out of her mouth as Percy kept thrusting inside of her, pressing his finger just so against that perfect spot so that little moans would escape whenever she would remember to breathe properly.

A certain gasp let Percy know it was time, and he grinned, leaned in close, and whispered, "Come for me, babe," in Annabeth's ear.

She let out something between a gasp and a whimper as Percy began thrusting harder and faster, the two of them getting a pace that both of them knew meant this wouldn't be lasting long.

As she tightened around him and threw her head back, Percy felt his own release building. He thrust a few more times with one hand bracing himself against the wall and the other keeping a tight hold around Annabeth's back so she wouldn't fall.

Seeing stars, he gasped out, "Gods, Annabeth…Love you so much…"

Both of them breathing heavily, Percy slid out of Annabeth and let her legs untangle from his waist.

"Okay," she said, planting her shaky legs on the ground and leaning against the wall. "Not mad anymore."

Percy laughed and pressed a firm kiss to Annabeth's forehead. "I'm glad, Wise Girl."

She let her eyes flutter closed for a moment, and Percy took the moment to really look at her. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. No one would be able to ever make him think the opposite. After a few silent moments, Annabeth opened her eyes and looked around. "Where did you throw my shirt?" she asked.

Percy choked out a laugh. "Um…"

"What…?"

He nodded over to the pots and pans, where Annabeth's shirt and bra were dangling from the hook that was holding them all up over the table. "Oops."

Annabeth walked over to where her clothes were and got dressed. "I cannot believe Clarisse is still angry over the fact that she didn't get to be part of the Argo II's first voyage."

"That's who you were mad at?" I asked, reaching for my jeans and handing Annabeth hers. "Clarisse still can't take the fact that three years ago she wasn't chosen to be the Mars/Ares warrior?"

Annabeth shrugged as she pulled her tee shirt back on over her head. "Apparently not. Now she just keeps telling me that I was ungrateful and useless and that I didn't deserve to be a part of another trip on this boat."

"Another argument over battle strategy or battle skills being more important?"

Annabeth sighed. "She always starts it."

"We both know that's a lie," said Percy with a grin.

Annabeth shrugged. "Either way, she's wrong. I have every right to be the leader of this particular voyage. Clarisse can go whine to her cabin mates for all I care, it's not going to change."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Is she ever going to get over herself?"

Annabeth opened the door. "Of course not," she said with a grin. "But I think I have to thank her for getting me so angry."

Percy shrugged and caught up to her as he finished doing his belt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'd rather just say something else to piss her off."


End file.
